glückliches samhain
by ShadowThorne
Summary: "Happy Halloween!" All the girls want a piece of the hot new guy at school. Too bad someone already has dibs! What happens when the couple gets invited to a Halloween party where all the women will be? ONESHOT and some cross dressing! Yay!


*EDIT: Thank you, YueShirosaki! Now the translations are accurate!*

**AN: Completely (almost) random oneshot! I write a lot of blood and gore kind of stories (not that I'm complaining, thats what I like) so I though I would try writing something a little cuter ^_^**

**Hope it turns out ok! Enjoy~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Students rushed back and forth through the halls, most of them in high spirits as they laughed and talked about their costumes for the upcoming parties. It was Friday, and Halloween was that Monday, meaning everyone got a three day weekend and plenty of time to party.<p>

The halls were decorated in orange and black streamers, fake cob webs hanging in the corners and paper spiders were taped to lockers.

"I heard we're getting a new student today." Rangiku said, looking through her stack of invitations. The busty blond was at the very top of the "most popular" list. She was the only child of rich parents that gave her anything and everything she asked for and her strawberry blond hair and low cut shirts gave her first choice of whatever man she wanted.

The blond handed her dark haired friend a stack of invitations so she could help pass them out. Her parents were leaving for the weekend and she would be hosting the biggest and best costume party of the year.

"Yeah, I've heard a few whispers about him." The dark haired woman said, accepting the stack of cards.

"Oh? A 'he'?" The blond asked, instantly perking up. "I wander if he's cute"

The other young woman shrugged her lithe shoulders. "Don't know. All I know is that pale kid has been talking about him." Yoruichi said, shuffling through the invitations and stuffing some of them in her locker.

Another girl pipped in, leaning away from her locker to look across Yoruichi to Rangiku. "I heard he's foreign!"

"Really? Where's he from, Nel?" The blond asked the other busty girl.

Nel flipped her long, flowing hair, putting on a thoughtful expression. "Can't remember, Germany maybe? I wander if he speaks Japanese very well, it is so sexy when guys speak other languages!" The girl continued rambling a little, the other two women tuning half of it out.

"O-M-G... Look! Look!" The busty blond yanked on the sleeve of her friend's shirt.

The young, dark skinned woman turned from her locker, giving her attention to the over excited blond. "What, Rangiku?" The woman followed her friend's pointing finger. "Damn, is that the new kid?"

"Mmhmm" The blond hummed, grayish blue eyes never leaving the man that had just walked through the doors. She turned her head, flashing Yoruichi and Nel a grin before sauntering toward the transfer student.

His hands were stuffed into the pockets of his dark jeans, a navy colored school bag slung over one shoulder. The denim of his pants hugged his long legs in all the right places. A heavy wallet chain was connected to a belt loop and swung around behind him. He wore a black, long sleeved, V-neck shirt that couldn't have fit any tighter and may have been painted on. His bright, blue hair was styled in a sexy, controlled chaos, a few strands falling across his forehead.

The new guy pulled his dark sun glasses from his face, revealing stunning, electric blue eyes that scanned the crowded halls, almost everyone had stopped their activities to take in the sight presented to them.

He looked a bit lost and Rangiku smirked, linking her arm around his, pressing her ample breasts against the well muscled limb.

He jumped at the unexpected contact and looked down at her, blue brows furrowing. Lip curling ever so slightly, the bluenette shook his arm free of Rangiku's grip, but the blond was undiscouraged.

"Hello, handsome! My name's Rangiku, what's yours?" She smiled up at him. "Need someone to show you around?"

He frowned a bit, looking slightly thoughtful before a watery voice called out and drew his attention. "Was geht, Grimmjow!"_  
>(What's up, Grimmjow!)<em>

The bluenette gave a devastating smile, showing perfect, white teeth. He stepped past the blond and toward the man that had greeted him in his native tongue. "Shirosaki, wie geht es dir?"_  
>(Shirosaki, how are you?)<em>

A watery laughter met his ears as Shiro pushed through a few staring girls, stepping right up to the taller man. He glanced at Rangiku, a wide smirk on his face, before turning his attention back to his friend. "I'm good, Grimm! Glad yer flight went ok, I missed ya"

Grimmjow nodded his head, draping his arm across Shiro's shoulders as the two continued down the hall. He took his time forming his reply. "Yeah, me too, not sure I like flying much."

Shiro laughed beside him, tilting his head back and patting Grimmjow's broad back lightly.

"So, your ganna show me around, then?" The bluenette asked, a slight accent to his words.

"Course I am! No else 'round here knows German, an yer still learnin' Japanese!" Shiro led the taller man into their first class, choosing seats at the back of the room. "Yer stuck wit me all day every day" He said, throwing his feet up onto the desk and leaning back in his chair.

The few students that were already in the room turned to watch the pair. The blond woman and her dark skinned friend entered the room. Rangiku instantly brightened, rushing over to take a seat in front of the new student. She turned around in her chair, placing her chin in a dainty hand as she studied the man. Yoruichi rolled her dark eyes and took a seat next to the woman, also turning around to watch the man and Shiro.

Grimmjow ignored the blond that had tried to attach herself to him a few minutes ago. He stayed looking at the albino, leaning back in his chair and stretching his long legs out below the desk. He could feel the blond's eyes rake down his form, but he shrugged it off. "Gut, ich mag das" He practically purred out, his voice deep and husky as he spoke German. He smirked, lifting a brow suggestively, still staring directly at Shiro._  
>(Good, I like that...)<em>

The albino shivered a little at the man's deep voice, a saucy little smirk stretching his pale lips.

"Oh, my god. That is soooo sexy!" The blond husked out after the new guy, Grimmjow, started speaking in a different language. She had no idea what he said, but it didn't matter. His deep voice sounded perfect in the language he was speaking. It was the stuff of dreams and sent shivers down her spine.

Grimmjow raised a blue brow at the woman, than turned back to Shiro. "Wer zum Teufel ist sie?"_  
>(Who the fuck is she?)<em>

Shiro let out a cackling laugh. "sie ist Rangiku" He said. The blond perked up at hearing her name. "Eine reiche Nutte, kümmer dich nicht um sie"_  
>(She's Rangiku)... (a rich slut, don't mind her)<em>

"hnn." Grimmjow grunted, looking back to the blond that was practically drooling over him. Her eyes flicked to Shiro, then returned to him. "Say something else!"

"Verschwinde, du gehst mir auf die nerven." The bluenette deadpanned, curling his lip at the woman._  
>(Fuck off, you're annoying me)<em>

Shiro's laughter echoed through the room. He clutched his stomach, folding over and almost falling off his chair.

"What did he say?" Rangiku asked the paler man. When Shiro continued chuckling, holding up his hand and trying to catch his breath, she turned to the bluenette, crossing her arms over her chest. "What did you say?"

The bluenette tilted his head slightly, studying her face and thinking about what she said. His Japanese wasn't really all that bad, he knew what she said. He just had trouble putting his replies together sometimes, and was still getting used to the customs of this country, so he was careful to think about what he was saying before he actually spoke it. "I said, 'fuck off...'"

Shirosaki grabbed his arm, making him pause and look over. The smaller man was still trying to catch his breath. He shook his head side to side, a wide smile still on his face. "Can't say stuff like tha' when the professor's 'round" He told Grimmjow, pointing to the raven haired man who had just entered the room.

The man gave Grimmjow a stern look, his grey eyes showing his displeasure as he crossed the front of his class room and sat behind his desk. Glancing at the roster sheet laid before him, he crooked his finger and beckoned the bluenette forward.

The room fell silent and Grimmjow looked to Shrio, then slowly stood and headed toward the front of the room. Shiro quickly followed behind him, coming to stand next to him in front of the teacher's desk.

"You must be..." The black haired man looked back down at his paper. "Grimmjow." He said, reading the name. He didn't bother trying to pronounce the man's last name. "The new student."

Grimmjow nodded "Ja, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"I'm told you just moved here from Germany? How well do you speak Japanese, Mr. Jaegerjaquez?"

Shiro quickly chimed in before Grimmjow could answer. "He knows a lil, Mr. Kuchiki, but he's still learnin'."

Grimmjow nodded beside him, letting a smirk cross his handsome features. "Yes. He show me." The bluenette said, pretending to struggle with a simple sentence and letting his accent thickly coat the words.

"Hnn. And aren't you just the model citizen, Mr. Shirosaki?" The teacher said, more rhetorically than anything.

Shiro snorted, struggling not to curl his lip into a snarl. "Well, da ya know German?"

The man leveled his gaze at Shiro, but ignored his smart remark and shoed the two away.

"What crawled up his ass?" Grimmjow whispered to Shiro as they retook their seats.

The albino snorted a laugh and shook his head. "'e's always like tha."

••••••

By the time lunch hour finally arrived, Grimmjow and Shiro couldn't go anywhere without hearing their names being whispered, usually accompanied by giggles.

Shiro suddenly found himself in the midst of very unwanted attention. Girls flocked to him and Grimm, flirting and trying to be cute. And that Rangiku woman... she was the worst. At least her dark shadow was quiet.

Rangiku was a woman who always got what she wanted, and it was obvious that she wanted Grimmjow, which only made Shirosaki angry, his possessive side beginning to get the better of him.

The woman currently sat across from them, leaning over the table, her ample cleavage spilling out of her shirt as she flirted and winked at the bluenette.

Shirsaki had enough. No one flirted with his man and the blond wasn't getting the hint from Grimmjow that he didn't like her. He slammed his fists down on the table, a sneer on his lips. "He's fuckin' gay! Back off, woman!"

Rangiku jumped at the sudden outburst. Her jaw dropped before she burst out in laughter. "Sure, sure he is" She said between chuckles, looking the blue haired man up and down. "He dosn't like tits just like I don't like penis" She laughed harder at the idea, before pulling something out of her bag. She slid the object toward the men at the table, winking at Grimmjow. "You're both invited" She said and stood up from the table, sauntering away, careful to sway her hips just right.

Shiro curled his lip and looked down at the envelope on the table. "Not a fuckin' chance." He snarled.

••••••

"I got it!" Shiro yelled, racing through his apartment, looking for the bluenette. "Let's go ta that party after all!"

"Why?" Grimmjow drawled from somewhere down the hall. "I don't like the women here."

Shiro followed the deep, rumbling baritone to the bed room.

"They might rape me." Grimmjow continued from where he lay. His arms were crossed behind his head, brilliant blue eyes closed. He wore only a pair of white, silk boxers, hardly hiding anything from view.

Shirosaki swallowed, ripping his eyes away from the sight as what the bluenette had said finally got through the imagery in his head. He burst into a fit of lilting laughter. "I'll help ya fight 'em off"

Grimmjow peeked one eye open to look at his pale partner. "Promise?" He asked jokingly.

Shiro's grin took over his face and he stripped down to his boxers, joining his foreign lover in the bed. He melted against the bluenette, pulling the sheets over them. "immer" he said in a soft voice and snuggled closer to the bigger man and pulling him in for a soft kiss._  
>(always)<em>

Grimmjow smiled and closed his eyes again, turning the bedside lamp off.

••••••

Shiro parked his car outside of the little, seasonal shop. A leering grin split his face as he hopped out of the vehicle, closing the door behind him. He knew just the thing to convince that bitch that he and Grimm were together and hopefully make the woman leave his man alone.

Grimmjow climbed from the car, eying the store. Orange and black posters were tapped to the windows, featuring various slutty costumes for this Halloween. "Why are we here, again?"

"It's a costume party!" Shiro said happily, skipping around the vehicle and grabbing Grimmjow by the hand.

The bluenette eyed him like he might spontaneously combust at any minute and allowed himself to be dragged into the store. "So? I am not putting on a costume."

The albino huffed out a slightly pouting breath, letting a pretend frown pull his lips down at the corners. "Remember I promised ta protect ya from bein' raped last night? A costume will scare 'em away"

A deep chuckled emanated from the man beside him. "I'm foreign, not stupid." Grimmjow leaned down and kissed the top of his man's head. "Nice try though."

Pushing the larger man away playfully, Shiro held the door to the shop open for the bluenette, following behind him. He enjoyed the sight in front of him as Grimmjow cocked a hip and looked around.

Shiro snapped his eyes away from the bluenette's perfect ass, remembering why they were there. "Ok, fine." he said, dropping his cute act. "I really just wanna throw ya in that whore's face. Let her see that yer off limits and mine. Wanna see the look on her face" He sneered, crossing his arms and turning his head to look away from Grimm.

Beside him, a sinister grin slowly stretched across Grimmjow's handsome face. "Ich mag es wenn du feurig bist" He rumbled into Shiro's ear, enjoying the smaller man's feisty side._  
>(I like it when you're fiery)<em>

"Tch. Bet'cha do." Shiro said, pushing lightly at the man that was crowding his space with that drool worthy body and sinful voice.

Grimmjow smirked again. "I'll go to the party, but I get to pick what you wear." He named his terms and began looking around at all the costumes that lined the walls and shelves.

"Deal" Shiro held out his hand for the bluenette to shake. "But that means I get ta pick yers."

Grimmjow's smirk turned into a full out, devilish smile as he clasped the other man's extended hand. "getan" This would certainly be interesting._  
>("done" or "deal")<em>

They split up, each going a separate direction. Spending the better part of an hour walking through the small shop, they pulled various costumes and props down, put them back and started all over again.

Grimmjow stopped in front of a display, a leering grin creeping across his face. Perfect. The bluenette began digging around for the right size. Shiro was slim, but had a decent amount of muscle, not like the model in the picture, she just had really big tits. He ended up grabbing the smallest top he could fine and a medium in the bottoms, then set off to find the albino, smirk plastered to face the entire time.

It didn't take him long, Shirosaki stood out amongst the sea of colors. His back was turned to Grimmjow, looking through a rack of costumes. The bluenette rolled his eyes when he noticed what the pale man was looking at, but was hardly surprised.

Sneaking up behind the smaller man, Grimmjow grabbed Shiro around the waist.

The albino jumped, instantly defensive and almost lashed out until he realized it was the bluenette holding onto him. "Dammit, Grimm, don't do that shit" He scolded the taller man.

Grimmjow didn't say a word, instead taking Shirosaki's hand and dragging him toward the changing stalls. He pushed the albino toward an empty one.

"Don't I at least get to see it before I try it on?" Shiro asked, amused by how driven the larger man seemed.

"Nein." Grimmjow pushed the costume into Shiro's hands as he closed the door for him._  
>(no)<em>

Shiro's lilting laughter floated to him from behind the stall door, accompanied by the sounds of plastic and fabric rustling. The laughter stopped and Grimmjow's smirk grew as he waited for the albino's reaction.

"Yer kiddin', right?" Shiro asked, holding up the skimpy outfit his lover had chosen for him. When no reply seemed forthcoming, he eyed the costume a bit longer before beginning to slip out of his own clothing to try it on. He pulled the costume on, turning a few times to look at it in the mirror. "Ganna have to wear different undies." He mumbled under his breath, tugging his electric blue boxers down and off so they wouldn't poke out from under the outfit. "Grimm?" He waited for the grunt of acknowledgment before continuing. "Didn't know you had a nurse fetish. You know this is a party, not an orgy, right?"

The bluenette laughed, his voice deep and rich. "You going to come out so I can see?"

"Fine." Shiro said, tugging on is costume a bit. He already knew Grimmjow was going approve. _Oh__well_, he thought to himself, _might__as__well__enjoy__it_. With a smirk to rival the bluenette's, he opened the stall door. He stepped out into the open and cocked a slim hip, resting a hand on it and rose an ashen eye brow.

Grimmjow looked him over, reminding himself to close his mouth. Damn...

A few of the people near by stopped and stared, gasping in surprise. One guy made a comment about "faggots" as he walked by, but Grimmjow ignored everything in favor of staring at his chosen outfit.

Shiro wore the nurses costume perfectly. The shiny, white material, almost a match to the man's skin tone, hugged his enticing figure like a lover. The vivid, red cross that announced medic personnel stood out starkly, offsetting the amount of white.

The top was strapless, the low cut V-neck dipping to show off an expanse of his lightly chiseled chest. It cut off just at the bottom of his ribcage, giving all a great view of his muscled abdomen and naval. The white miniskirt rode low on his slim hips, showing off prominent hip bones and cut short, making his long, lean legs seem to stretch for miles. The look was polished off with red, thigh high, lacy stockings and a pair of white heals.

Shiro gave his boyfriend a saucy smirk and took a step closer to the bluenette, bringing them barely an inch apart. He raised his hand, using his index finger to push on the underside of Grimmjow's chin, closing his mouth.

Grimmjow snapped his gapping jaw closed, the click of his teeth noticeable with the force. A slow, leering grin spread across his face and he placed his hands on Shiro's hips, bringing the paler man in for a heated kiss.

Someone wolf whistled from the small crowd that had gathered.

Shrio smirked against his lips and pulled away. "My turn" He laughed, and went back into the stall to change back into his jeans. He hurried back out of the stall, sweeping his arm out and motioning Grimmjow in. "Costume's sittin' on the bench" He said, winking at his lover.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes but entered the stall and began donning his costume. Shiro had always had a thing for ears. He had learned that when he first met the albino in Germany. The bluenette smirked at the memories from their first one night stand that turned into so much more. He adjusted his growing erection and willed it away when he looked at the shorts that accompanied the costume.

Rumbling laughter announced Grimmjow's exit of the changing stall. He opened the door, letting Shiro get the same treatment he had, even spinning a circle so the albino could get a full view.

Grimmjow wore a pair of silky black shorts that rode low on his hips and ended only a few inches below his ass. The material was loose enough to be comfortable and fit, but tight enough to leave nothing to the imagination. The black tank top was made of close knit, fish netting, making it see through and show casing Grimmjow's washboard abs and sculpted back and chest. It was long enough to over lap the waist band of the shorts and stretched tight against his body.

A leather, metal studded collar ringed the bluenette's thick neck. A small, blue metal tag dangled from it, the word 'meow' written in a script font on it's surface. Smooth, black kitten ears sat atop his wild blue hair and a long, curling cat tail was attached to the back of the shorts. The costume was finished off with a pair of knee high, black leather boots that buckled up the sides.

"hurry up and change outta that so we can buy it and I can take ya home." Shiro said, turning and heading toward the check out counter in a hurry, the nurse outfit in hand.

Behind him, Grimmjow laughed and did as he was told.

••••••

Shirosaki exited the large master bathroom, stepping into the bed room he shared with Grimmjow. The man was reclining back on the bed, his arms folded behind his head and a suggestive grin on his face.

"Why ain't ya gettin ready fer the party? Ya should be puttin yer costume on" Shiro asked the bluenette, adjusting the skirt of his costume. He could feel blue eyes rake down his form and he knew what the bluenette was thinking. Apparently his lover hadn't gotten his fill of the nurse outfit the night before.

Grimmjow continued to let his eyes wander as he slowly sat up, letting the sheets fall from his naked body. "No point. I'd just take it off anyway" He rumbled, pulling the pale man onto his lap.

Shiro smirked, lacing his fingers through silky blue strands. "Yer ganna make us late, ya know?" He said, voice barely above a whisper. He could already feel his body responding to Grimmjow's unspoken promise and he knew he wouldn't be able to resist. The bluenette's erection brushed against his inner thigh as Shiro pulled the man into a heated kiss.

Grimmjow hummed against his lips, swiping his tongue across the bottom one. When petal soft lips parted, he wasted no time plundering the sweet cavern of Shiro's mouth, tasting and mapping everything his tongue could reach. Shiro's grasping hands slid up his bare chest to wrap around the back of his neck, pulling him closer than he already was.

The larger man stood up, wrapping his arm's around Shiro's waist to keep him in place. Without braking the kiss, which had grown messy, he spun them around and placed the albino on the bed. Hovering over top of the smaller man, Grimmjow finally broke away in favor of running his tongue along Shiro's exposed belly. He ran a warm hand along the inside of a milky thigh, hitching the skirt up slightly to continue his exploration. Below him, Shiro panted.

"Gr...Grimm..." Gold on black eyes followed the man's every move. The hand that had been trailing along his thigh circled around.

The bigger man hummed against his toned stomach. "I like this..." His husked, voice deep and aroused as he pulled on the waist of a red, lacy thong. "but it's in my way."

Shiro gasped in surprise as the thong was pulled from him and down his legs in one quick motion. The article was casually dropped to the floor and forgotten.

Grimmjow dropped to his knees between Shiro's legs, flipping the man to lay on his stomach as he did. The pale man reached for the button on his nurse's skirt, but Grimmjow stopped him.

"lass es." He whispered against heated skin. He ran his hands over the curve of Shiro's ass, further lifting the skirt, before spreading the cheeks a bit._  
>(leave it)<em>

Shiro's breath caught as a warm, wet appendage was pressed to his entrance. Grimmjow's tongue laved at his entrance in slow, teasing motions before it finally delved in. "ahhh..." Shiro let his head fall forward, resting his forehead on the mattress as a gasp fell from his parted lips.

The tongue thrust forward, then pulled back out. Shiro whined at the loss of contact. Sharp teeth sank into the muscle of his ass, just as a long finger pressed against him. The albino cried out at the mix of pain and pleasure, pressing himself backward against Grimmjow's digit.

The bluenette quickly added a second finger as the pale man pressed backward, silently begging for more. He pumped his fingers in and out slowly, drawing tortured whines and whimpers from his responsive lover.

"Mmmm...more...Grimmjow...stop teasin' me" Shiro panted, thrusting his ass backward and raising onto his knees, face still pressed into the blanket.

The bluenette chuckled, scissoring his fingers. "Impatient, Shiro?" He purred, licking the area he had bitten.

Shiro panted, pushing backward against him again. His pale face was flushed a pretty shade of pink, his golden eyes dark with lust and need. His hands were fisted in the sheets around him and the words he tried to speak came out as a pleasurable moan.

"Beg for it, Shiro." Grimmjow commanded in a deep, silky voice. His restraint was beginning to crumble, his dick painfully hard, but he was enjoying the sights and sounds of his lover too much to let the opportunity go to waste.

"p...please...Grimm–" Shiro panted out, his voice breathy as the bluenette continued to thrust into him with his fingers. "Hahh!" The digits brushed against a sensitive bundle of nerves and the albino cried out, throwing his head back and tightening his grip on the sheets.

Grimmjow smirked and stood up, removing his fingers. Shiro's body relaxed, but he whined and pried his eyes open to watch the bluenette.

Grimmjow lined himself up and thrust forward, seating his cock deep inside the willing man. He groaned, deep in his throat, as silky walls swallowed his member.

The smaller man was only given a few moments to adjust before Grimmjow set a brutal pace. He did his best to meet the ravenous man's thrusts as he was pounded into the mattress.

The bluenette grunted and growled his pleasure above him, but Shiro hardly heard him. He was too busy lost in his pleasure, making his own shameless noises.

Grimmjow leaned over him, sinking his teeth into the back of Shirosaki's neck as his cock twitched, signaling his impeding release. He wrapped a thickly corded arm around the smaller man's waist, dipping his hand under the white skirt and fisting Shiro's neglected member.

The pale man cried out at the added pleasure, thrusting into Grimmjow's hand and pushing backward, impaling himself in time with the bigger man's deep, brutal thrusts. "Grimm–mmnn" Shiro tried to warn his lover, but his world pulsed white. He moaned out his release, coating Grimmjow's hand and the sheets in front of them with his seed.

Behind him, Grimmjow grunted as the tight heat wrapping his member pulsed and constricted around him. He thrust a final time, then let a growl rumble through his chest as he rode the waves of his own orgasm.

Grimmjow rolled them onto their sides, pulling Shiro close to him. He placed a light kiss on the back of the man's neck, where he had bitten, nearly drawing blood. The mark was red and welted, making him smirk a bit. It would still be there when they finally made their way to the Halloween party.

A few minutes later, they were climbing from the shower, desperately trying to keep their hands to themselves as they dressed and readied for the party.

••••••

"Where is he?" Rangiku pouted, directing her attention away from the room full of guests to look at her friends.

The dark skinned woman shrugged. "Maybe he's not coming. Shirosaki seemed a little over protective at school Friday." Yoruichi said nonchalantly, she didn't really care if the blue haired German student showed up. They had plenty of guests to entertain as it was.

"Maybe Shirosaki was serious about him being gay?" Nel spoke up, blowing a huge bubble with her gum. The door bell rang through out the house as she finished talking.

Rangiku snorted, heading toward the door. She pulled it open, looking over her shoulder to address Nel. "There is no way a man that hot is..." the words died on her tongue as she turned to see who had arrived.

Speak of the devil. The new guy stood on the front porch, looking a little out of place, but he had a large, devilish smile on his face. Rangiku stepped back, letting the man enter as her eyes bugged out and she looked him up and down.

He was even sexier than she had first thought. His costume, though a tad on the feminine side, fit him in all the right ways. The blond couldn't imagine very many men that would be willing to put on a costume like that.

Someone cleared their throat, startling her from her staring. She looked to the door way, seeing Shirosaki standing in front of the closed door.

He smirked, then walked over to take the blue haired man's arm. "Yer starin' at my man. It's kinda rude" He said as he walked by her.

She stared in silence as the two men walked off, headed toward the sounds of the party. As the two men neared the entrance to the main room, the bluenette pulled Shirosaki into a rough, possessive kiss, his hand straying toward the exposed expanse of the pale man's back, just barely above his butt.

Rangiku's jaw dropped and she turned to her friends, completely speechless.

"I think Nel was right" Yoruichi said, still staring after the two men.

••••••

Shiro smirked against the soft lips that were pressed to his own, knowing full well that they were still in view of the three women. Well, if the costumes didn't do the trick, the kiss would. There was no way a straight man could fake such a convincing kiss.

He playfully pushed the bluenette away and rounded the corner. "Ya keep doin' that and I'mma have ta find an empty room" He told the bigger man when he felt a hand oh so innocently land on his ass.

The blonds busty friend, Nel, rushed up to them. She paused and looked them over for a moment. "Cute costumes, guys!" She exclaimed over the music, then continued on her way toward the drinks.

Shiro grinned after her, then redirected his attention to the rest of the party. Most of the guests were female friends of the one who owned the house, but there were still a few men present. More than a few curious and disbelieving stares were directed in their direction, but Shiro and Grimm ignored them, acting as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on. Never mind that he was wearing a skirt and his boyfriend was dressed like a sex kitten.

"Tch. And that bitch thought she'd be the hottest thing at the party." he mumbled to himself, eyes straying toward his partner's delicious and very visible body.

"What'd you say?" Grimmjow asked curiously, glancing over at the pale man.

"Nuthin" Shiro said, quickly looking away.

They wandered in the direction Nel had gone, commenting on a few of the guest's costumes as they went. They poured themselves a plastic cup of fruit punch, laughing and talking about the look on Rangiku's face.

A man bumped into Shiro, almost making the albino drop his cup. He frowned, glaring over his shoulder at the man.

"My bad, princess." The guy said, laughing as he walked around to face Shiro head on. He looked the albino up and down, then leaned forward, getting in his face. "Too bad you don't have tits, you'd almost be fuckable." The man straightened again, laughing at the look of disgust on Shiro's face.

Beside him, Grimmjow let a growl rumble in his chest and Shiro took the plastic cup from his hand before the taller man crushed it, setting it and his own drink on the table. "Come on, Grimm, no need ta be protective." He mumbled, grabbing the bluenette's hand.

Grimmjow started to turn and follow his lover, but froze when the man that had been talking to Shiro shouted over the crowd. "Yeah, better walk away, wouldn't want to hurt the faggot's feelings!"

The bluenette spun around, followed by his pale lover. Both men bristled and the guy talking to them laughed again.

Nel seemingly materialized from nowhere and stepped between them. She gave the lone man a stern look. "leave them alone or get out." She said, warning the guy.

"Hiding behind girls now? Oh well." The man started to turn around. "You would have just gotten hurt anyway, pussy cat." He taunted the big bluenette over his shoulder.

Grimmjow practically snarled, but it was Shiro who really got angry. No one talked to his man like that. The albino leaped around Nel and threw himself at the jerk that was saying shit about him and his lover. He was gay, but he was still very much a man. He grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close, sneering in his face. "Ya listen here, jack ass. Ya better watch what ya say."

The man laughed in his face, 'accidentally' spilling his drink all over the front of Shiro and jerking his shirt from the pale man's grip "Don't get your panties in a bunch, faggot." The man said, pushing the smaller Shiro away. The albino stumbled backward, running into the solid body of his lover.

Before anyone knew what happened, Grimmjow had the guy on the ground. His hand was fisted in the collar of the guys jacket, the bluenette hovering only inches away from his face, a snarl on his features teeth bared. "If you ever touch him again, I will kill you." He growled, cold, blue eyes boring into the man's own.

Shiro scrambled to his boyfriend's side, grabbing the big man's arm and pulling him away. Grimmjow allowed himself to pulled of the guy easily enough, but his eye's drilled holes through his skull for a few more moments, making sure he got his point across.

Once the albino had Grimmjow away from the man and in a separate room, he turned back to face him, wiping a cloth down the front of his costume. "Grimm...did ya actually mean that?" He asked, looking up at him.

Grimmjow looked back down at him, confused about what he was asking.

Shiro continued, seeing the man wasn't sure what he meant. "You threatened him...to protect me..." He said quietly, feeling a bit embarrassed and stupid at how cheesy it sounded.

The bluenette smirked, pulling the smaller man close to his chest and wrapping his arms around Shiro's shoulders. "Immer. Für dich, immer" He said quietly.  
>(Always. For you, always)<p>

The albino looked up at him. Placing his hands on either side of Grimmjow's face, he pulled the taller man down for a deep, passionate kiss. Shiro broke the kiss, letting his lips hover over Grimmjow's "glückliches samhain" He whispered against them, then locked the larger man in another soul searing kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: glückliches samhain dosn't actually mean "Happy Halloween" it means "Happy Samhain" but samhain is sort of another term similar to Halloween, so it counts. A few of the translations aren't exact, so if you speak German or use a different translator you may get different results. I just wanted to try my hand at mixing languages *shrugs*<strong>

****Ever since a certain someone, whom will remain nameless *points finger dramatically* (You know who you are!), mentioned that Shiro should show up as a nurse in a comment for a different story of mine, I havn't been able to get the image out of my head! Thus, this story was born!  
>So, sorry Shiro, you get to wear a skirt!<br>****

**Anyway~ I fail at cute... but I gave it a try anyway... What did you think?  
><strong>


End file.
